


Valentine

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory Valentine's Day story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

* * *

 

When Derek opens the front door, he has a not-so-gratifying expression of vague alarm on his face. Like Stiles is packing heat of the wolfsbane-filled bullet variety, instead of the normal teenage boner variety. It’s been kind of weird, lately, finding out that Derek's more terrified of the latter than he is of the former.

Stiles huffs. “I don’t - just because it’s Valentine’s Day, doesn’t mean I’m going to  _do_  something.”

Derek takes a cautious step back, to let Stiles in. “Good.”

“Yeah. Good.” Stiles is already unwrapping Deaton’s parcel filled with several varieties of salts and herbs. “By the way, the mistletoe in here? Not my idea. It’s all Deaton’s. Apparently, mistletoe wards off demons, or something. So, if you don’t mind, I’m just gonna hang it off your door…”

“No.” Derek’s wrist closes about Stiles’s like a vise. “I’ll do it.”

“Man, would you chill? I  _said_  I wasn’t gonna do anything. You’ve been such a jackass about the whole my-having-a-crush-on-you thing. Can we just take my abject humiliation as read and move on?”

Derek doesn’t say anything; he just takes the bundle of mistletoe and goes about stringing it up at the door. Stiles heads into the house until he’s at the coffee table in the lounge-room, where he lays out the rest of the herbs. The Mountain Ash is still the most prevalent among them.

“Each one of these has to be hung up at a window or a door,” Stiles says, and then there Derek is, appearing in the doorway to the lounge-room, glowering. “By the way, where’re Isaac and Peter? Last I checked, they live here, right?”

“Isaac had something to do with Scott.”

“On Valentine’s Day? Oh,” says Stiles. “Riiiiiight.”

“Peter has a date with Mrs. McCall.”

“Ew,  _no._  Just. Never mention that again, okay? I’m trying to pretend not to know anything about my best friend’s mom’s love life. With a resurrected super-villain.”

Derek grunts. And grabs a sprig of nightshade to hang it in the window of the lounge-room.

“So,” says Stiles. “It’s just you and me, huh? Not,” he hurries to say, at Derek’s cornered growl, “that I’m going to do anything. About anything. I’m just saying. It’s Valentine’s Day, and we’re alone. Completely alone. In your house. With no one else here.”

“You’ve made your delivery,” Derek says. “Get out.”

“Oh, that’s  _great_ ,” Stiles drawls, getting up and pretending to dust off his jeans in order to hide how bitter he feels. Freaking  _Peter Hale_  is having more fun today than he is. “Wow, the gratitude’s just rolling off you in waves, ain’t it?”

“Tell Deaton I’m grateful to him.”

“And not to me? The guy that actually went out there scrounging for the herbs, and then tied them up into neat little bunches, and then drove all the way here to drop them off? Sure, I’m just the witch’s apprentice, but I do all the work, y’know? Where’s  _my_  thanks?”

“Here,” says Derek, as Stiles nears him, and before Stiles can ask what the hell that means, Derek’s hauled him close and kissed him once, firmly, on the mouth, before pushing him away.

Stiles staggers back, gaping. “Did you just - ”

“Get. Out,” Derek repeats, his habitual growl threatening to turn into a snarl, and Stiles bangs his head on the door-frame in his hurry to get the hell out.

“I’ve got more deliveries to make tomorrow!” he calls back. “Just so you know!”

Stiles had thought Derek was terrified of Stiles’s hard-on for him, but maybe it wasn’t terror, after all? Maybe all that tensing of the shoulders and gritting of the teeth meant something else?

And damn, if Derek doesn’t set the bar really high, insofar as expressions of gratitude go. Stiles has gotta think of more and more things to do for the guy. Who knows? If Stiles does enough for Derek, maybe Derek will thank him in ways that take  _hours_. Hours and hours and hours. And multiple positions. On Derek’s bed.

Heh.

 

* * *

  **fin.**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Valentine by Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817711) by [Trai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trai/pseuds/Trai)




End file.
